Midnight Magic
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Fairytales love at first sight, happily ever after. These are things that don’t exist we know that they don’t, and yet that dosen’t stop us from wanting to believe in them. [Yuri] [SalMatti WAVE]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Fairytales; love at first sight, happily ever after. These are things that don't exist we know that they don't, and yet that dosen't stop us from wanting to believe in them. (Sal/Matti) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

Lamb: Lets all hear it for the Salima and Matilda WAVE! (dances)

**Muse:** Twenty-one and even more nutty than before.

_Dedi:_ Uh-huh. Nuttier than a squirrel in a peanut factory.

Lamb: How is it you two make that sound like a bad thing?

**Muse:** I wonder.

_Dedi:_ I never thought I'd be sympathising with Muse.

**Muse:** Thank you… I think.

_Dedi:_ You're welcome. Anyway this fic is dedicated to all the other writers who are writing fics for the WAVE. We love them all so much. So guys this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Go to see her when the sun goes down,  
Ain't no finer girl in town,  
You're my girl, what the doctor ordered,  
So sweet, you make my mouth water,_

* * *

**Midnight Magic**

Large cherry orbs stared unseeingly up at the dark ceiling of the hotel room while a billion images flew in wild haphazard patterns around her mind.

She had never thought that it was possible. She was sure it was just something that people made up to make themselves feel better; love at first sight. It was the same as happily ever after or every cloud has a silver lining, just another fairytale. At least that was what she had always thought. But now every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the girl's face.

It had only been one fleeting moment, there were people everywhere and teams yelling greetings to one another, journalist moving like Hyenas through the crowd. Moving with her team across the crowed floor, one hand holding tight to Miguel lest she be swept away by the sea of humanity, the suddenly it was almost as if the crowed had parted to allow her though.

Rolling onto her side Matilda tried to clear her mind even as her heart seemed to race. It was the world championships and their first match was tomorrow, but instead of working on stratagem or even getting a good nights sleep all she could do was think about a girl who's name she didn't even know. The luminous hands of the clock said it was just three minuets to midnight. Midnight, that was another part of the fairytale, it was the time that wishes and dreams came true.

It was strange she thought to see someone so briefly but to have their image burned into your memory, should she never see the girl again Matilda knew that come what may she would never forget her. As they had passed through that press of bodies they had been close enough to touch. And that seconded where they had been face to face seemed to Matilda to have at one and the same time to have lasted for an eternity and have been all to fleeting.

Goose bumps erupted across her flesh the memory of the all too brief encounter caused something inside her slender form to awaken. Amid all that confusion and chaos she had stood still and serene. The quiet at the eye of the storm; her beautiful heart shaped face composed, with flaming scarlet bangs framing large sliver orbs that seemed to be looking straight into Matilda's soul.

A sigh escaped her lips, this was stupid. How could she develop such a deep infatuation over someone she had seen for less than thirty seconds? Irritably she flung herself once more onto her back, bringing up her hands to rack through her short cotton pink hair, there had to be a reason for her irrational reaction, there just had to be. It was her first girl crush, Matilda was struck by the brain wave, and having only just become comfortable with her sexuality it was only natural that her first crush would be taken to the extreme.

Even as she recited it over and over in the privacy of her skull, Matilda found herself less and less convinced by her own theory. The hands of the clock were edging closer and closer to that fated midnight hour, and without knowing why she turned her head to watch their fateful progress as if when the two hands rested on the twelve she expected something to happen. As if she had fallen into a Fairytale of her own making.

Suddenly alert Matilda half sat listening out for the sound she was not sure if she had heard or imagined. But then there it was again, the gentile tap tap of someone knocking on her room door. Rising from the bed she made her way swiftly across the floor wondering whom it could be that wanted her at almost midnight. One of the team was the only answer she could come up with, yet the knock did not sound like it could come from one of them.

The short black and white silk kimono that she slept in whispered around the tops of her legs as she moved lightly and felt liquid smooth against her skin. Reaching for the handle it crossed Matilda's mind that she was not worried by the fact it might be a stranger that awaited her just out of sight. Her hand resting lightly on the door handle Matilda turned her head and saw that both hands were now hovering on the twelve. Midnight.

Perhaps it was some strange sixth sense that caused her heart to flutter as she turned the handle and pulled open the door revealing the person standing in the hallway. A slight smile pulled at the redheads' mouth as looked at the girl standing in the doorway, goose bumps rose on her skin and she knew she had been right to come. There was something dark and hungry in the girl's expansive cherry gaze and Salima felt something in her heart thrill as she slowly stepped closer.

Instinctively Matilda knew what was coming and tilted her head back, parting her lips slightly freely offering her mouth to the girl who had filled her thoughts from the first moment she had seen her. Salima's lips felt cool and soft against her own, and her whole being tingled with that first feather light touch. There was only the briefest of contact before the redhead pulled away only to have Matilda take her hand and tug her towards the open door.

Without hesitation Salima followed the younger girl across the threshold and pushed the door closed behind them. Then her hands where entangling in the soft silky pink strands as she kiss Matilda's sweet warm mouth with greedy hunger, and the young girl entwined her arms around the voluptuous redhead, pressing as close to her as she possibly could. Only when the need for air became to great to ignore any longer did the two reluctantly pull apart.

"So you did feel it too?" There was only the faintest hint that Salima's words were meant as a question, as she ran one slender finger along the line of the pinkheads jaw.

"Yes." Matilda's voice was no more than a hissing whisper. And Salima noted with self-satisfied pleasure that the girl's face was flushed prettily and that her chest rose and fell in such a way that her sliver eyes where drawn to the point where the short kimono parted to reveal the tops of her breasts.

"I hoped you did." Salima said, a slight smile playing upon her lips as she cupped Matilda's face in her hands and bent once more to her mouth. There was no hesitancy when their lips met in this the second kiss of the many to come, no strangeness in the new shared experience only a sense of having finally come home.

* * *

Lamb: (eye twitches) When did I get so sappy? 

**Muse:** You are so asking the wrong people, I still think you're a vicious bitch.

_Dedi:_ Don't worry Lamb, you're probably just ill.

Lamb: I love you guys.

**Muse:** Oh brother.

_Dedi:_ Well we hope you all liked and please let us know what you thought and we'll pass your comments on to Lamb in her nice little padded room

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
